


Nine-Tail's Justice

by Dragon_Shaman



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't mess with a nine-tailed fox, Dragon Age/Naruto crossover, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Justice just wants to wear pretty things, One Shot, even if you are the Nightmare, fenders mention, fic based off a dream, idek know what this is, in some places, sorta a little, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Shaman/pseuds/Dragon_Shaman
Summary: During the fight at Adamant Fortress, Anders finds himself thrown physically into the Fade. There he comes across two rather...unusual characters and----wait is that...Justice? In a dress??





	Nine-Tail's Justice

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what to say here other then: as stated in the tags this is a cracky fic based off a dream I had, as well as my first non-DA fic (except not really since it is a DA-related crossover lol :P) I am actually rather pleased with how this came out! ^^
> 
> Shoutout to to the lovely Tearsofwinter who betated this for me and is the one who encouraged me to go ahead and write this silliness! XD
> 
> [Note: please let me know if I missed-tagged anything; I posted this at like 1 am when I was half asleep so...]
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

          Anders supposed he should be grateful he was even still alive. When the bridge collapsed, he was sure he was done for. Instead, there had been a flash of bright green light and he had somehow ended up in the Fade physically with no injuries beyond a minor headache. As it was, Anders was currently wondering if death wouldn’t have been better. When he woke, it was to find he and Justice were alone leaving him to wonder if the others hadn’t perished. The fact that the flash of light he’d seen reminded him of the way the Inquisitor’s mark flashed when she closed rifts made him hopeful the others had landed physically in the Fade as well, albeit in another part of it. Holding on to that hope like a lifeline in the face of this desolate, ruins-filled landscape that caused a chill to run down his spine, Anders had picked himself up and started forward. He had no idea where he was going, only that he needed to find a way out and, if possible, find the others.

          He hadn’t gone a yard before he was attacked by demons. He and Justice fended them off easily, but they were soon attacked by another group of demons a little while later and yet more after that. He had no idea how long he had been there, battling demons what felt like every few yards, each fight draining him more and more until he was leaning on his staff, panting. Even Justice was starting to tire. Anders honestly didn’t know how much longer he would last before he was completely out of mana, even with the two Lyrium vials he’d brought. He knew Justice could keep fighting long after he no longer could, but even spirits had limits. And he _really_ didn’t feel like watching the spirit get overpowered and then getting possessed.

          Justice gave him an urgent mental tap on the shoulder causing Anders to move into a defensive stance as he scanned the area for demons. That was another strange thing about this entire experience. The last time he had gone into the Fade had been back in Kirkwall. Justice had automatically taken over the entire time they were there, leaving Anders to watch from within. This time, however, it was the opposite: he had stayed in control while Justice stayed a passenger. He wondered if it had to do with them being there physically instead of in a dream.

          When Anders didn’t see or hear any demons he asked Justice what was wrong.  
**There is…something…out there. I am not sure what—but it does not feel friendly, at least not all of it. Be on your guard.**

_How close is—wait. What do you mean ‘not all of it’?_

**It is hard to explain. It feels as though there are two parts to it. One part feels friendly, like a spirit—the other part feels malevolent. It reminds me of a pride demon, though more feral and much, much stronger.**

           _Fantastic_ , Anders thought sarcastically.

           **As for how close it is: that is hard to say. It does not seem to have noticed us yet, so I do not believe it very close to us.**

           _Can you sense where it is in relation to us?_

          Justice seemed to consider for a moment. **It seems to be ahead of us to the right. If we stay left and keep going that way, we should be—** Anders went rigged as Justice seemed to jerk sharply.

           _What is it!?_

          A second of silence, then: **It has sensed us—RUN!!**

          Anders sucked in a sharp breath then darted to the left down a long, winding path, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

           **It is gaining on us—!** He was cut off by a deafening roar that echoed across the landscape. Anders shuddered at the sound as he picked up speed. He had never heard a noise so terrifying and filled with so much rage and hatred. On top of that, there was the feeling of something dark and ominous rushing toward them frighteningly fast. Anders guessed it to be the thing that was after them. Fear gripped his heart and squeezed. It felt even worse than darkspawn. He truly did not want to come face-to-face with whatever this monster was—

          Anders let out a surprised yelp as he tripped and found himself tumbling down the side of a hill. He rolled for a while before landing hard.

          Everything went black.  

 

***

 

          When Anders woke, the first thing he noticed was he was sore but otherwise unhurt. The second thing he noticed was that he appeared to be sitting on a cushion and was slumped over something, his head pillowed in his folded arms. He groaned and opened his eyes to see…white…with little multi-colored lights floating in the air that made small, delicate sounds. He blinked in confusion. There was nothing like this in the Fade from what he had seen so where…?

          “ **Anders, you are awake! Good! You are just in time—the tea is almost ready!** ”

          That sounded like Justice but there was something…different about his voice. It sounded more solid somehow, and lacked the slight echo it usually had when it resounded in his head. It also sounded as though it was coming from outside of his head, somewhere off to his left. But that made no sense. Justice was a part of him, his voice resounding from the part of his soul Anders had given him when they merged. Why did he sound different?

          Confusion growing, Anders slowly sat up straight and looked around. He was met with more white spattered with little lights and delicate sounds, and…well…

          Anders honestly wasn’t sure what he was seeing.

          He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had hit his head when he landed and was hallucinating. But when he put his hands down, the scene was still there, unchanged.

          He appeared to be seated at a round table with three chairs, each holding a white cushion. The table had a white cloth draped over it and had been set with plates, platters with small—admittedly good-looking—desserts, and what looked like metal sticks. The chair to his right was empty while the one to his left was occupied by non-other than Justice. He looked just as he had when Anders had first met him in the Fade years earlier—or he would if he had been wearing a dress at the time. Anders could only blink, taken aback. The dress was a soft light-blue with white trim that hung down to the spirits’ ankles which were politely crossed. It also had probably the most ruffles on it Anders had ever seen on any garment. Justice still wore his gauntlets, which started just below the quarter-length sleeves and were folded politely in his lap, as well as his helmet, though both were shining silver with light-blue trim instead of the ethereal blue he remembered.

          Anders wasn’t sure what was worse: the fact that Justice not only appeared to no longer be merged with him but also seemed completely unconcerned—or the fact that the spirit was managing to pull off the dress and new armor better than his usual attire.

          A deep growl that Anders could feel in his bones alerted him to the fact that he and Justice were not alone. Sitting directly across from Anders was a fox—though it was unlike any fox he had ever seen before. For one thing, it was enormous. It towered above them, its snout alone easily four or five times the size of the table. A black stripe traveled around each eye and rose into it ears, the color a sharp contrast to its deep-red fur. Despite the snarl that graced its black-rimmed lips, showing off a set of impressive sharp fangs as long as Anders’ body, its pose appeared relaxed—as well as a little odd considering it was an animal. It sat with its hind legs crossed like a human’s. One front paw—which looked more like a hand—was set atop one knee while its head rested in the palm of the other. A large pink bow adorned each ear and a pink ribbon had been wound around its neck like a collar, a large gold bell hanging off of it. Even more shocking than the bow collar were the nine tails that rose from behind its body. Anders couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open at the sight. They swung through the air in eerie silence as the massive fox stared Anders down with shockingly red eyes, its pitch black pupils slit like a cat’s.

          It was then Anders noticed that the dark, ominous feeling from earlier—still present but now largely muted—was coming from this creature. As he stared at it, frozen like a frightened deer, the feeling receded further until it was almost unnoticeable and Anders noticed something else: the fox’s eyes were not filled with the anger or malice Anders had expected. Instead, it appeared to be looking at him with more than a little amusement. Its snarl slowly turned into a—rather terrifying—grin before the beast threw its head back and let out a booming laugh that seemed to shake the ground.

 **So** , it drawled in a deep, rumbling voice that Anders felt in his bones as it looked back down at him, its head once again resting in its palm, **this is the little mage who joined with a spirit of Justice in order to bring peace**. An expression of exasperation crossed its face as it rolled it eyes with a huff. **And I thought the brat and that ridiculous toad sage were the only ones foolish enough to think humans will ever truly change. HA! Humans will only ever fight until they destroy themselves. It’s just their nature**.

          “You’re wrong.” It took Anders a moment to realize it was him who had spoken.

          The fox raised a challenging eyebrow. **Oh?**

          “Yes!” Anders said before he could stop himself. “Humans are violent and petty and cruel—but for every Templar out there who believes it is their right to abuse mages, there are people willing to help mages and wish for equality!” He thought of the Inquisitor: one lone woman—and one who many would consider an outsider of the Chantry in many ways due to her status as a Qunari. Despite this she never stopped fighting for the right of mages and elves and her own kin. She believed humans could change and had become one of his closest friends. How could Anders not believe as well?

          The fox just huffed again. **_Humans_** it muttered with another eye roll.

          Just then a cheery voice said, “Tea’s rea—oh! You’re awake, awesome! Glad to see you’re doing alright, ‘ttebyo!” Anders turned to face the voice’s owner—and blinked. He wasn’t sure what he expected at this point—he was beginning to wonder if a demon hadn’t gotten a hold of him when he passed out—but he found himself yet again shocked. The figure before him was a teenage boy—no older than sixteen—holding a silver tea tray complete with cups and two steaming tea pots. He wore a headband with a metal plate bearing what looked to be a leaf-shaped symbol, all of which stood out starkly against his bright-blond hair that spouted from his head in un-kept, spiky locks. His clothes were a loose pair of pants and a jacket that were both half black and half screaming orange with white spirals sewn into the shoulders. Anders was most taken back by what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek. They curved up with the large smile he wore; it was so big his eyes were closed into slits.

          His smile turn into a closed-lipped grin and his eyes opened to reveal the bluest irises Anders had ever seen. They were bright and happy—but there was something deeper in them. Something Anders couldn’t name, but which reminded him of the Inquisitor. The teenager walked over to the table and set the tray down. “You woke up just in time!” he said as he started passing out tea cups. “The tea’s done and the ramen just needs to cool!”

          Justice took his cup with a polite nod. The fox perked up at the mention of tea and took the second tea pot with what Anders assumed was a pleased growl, grasping the small lid and handle delicately between the tips of two massive claws. He sighed after taking a sip. **If there is one thing humans got right, it’s tea**.

          The teenager turned to Anders and handed him a cup with another large smile.

          Not knowing what else to do and figuring it couldn’t hurt, Anders accepted the cup. He took a hesitant sip and hummed when he found the tea was actually quite good. The boy smiled at Anders’ pleased expression before walking back into the white with a cheerful, “Be right back!”

          Anders took another sip of tea. It really was quite good, though he couldn’t quite place the flavor. He raised an eyebrow when Justice tapped him on the shoulder. The spirit wiggled his pinky which was sticking out then proceeded to sip his tea that way before giving Anders a pointed look (quite a feat considering his face was covered). Anders rolled his eyes but copied Justice all the same. He didn’t feel like getting into an argument with the spirit over manners.

          When the teenager returned, it was with a cart carrying four bowls of hot soup with noodles and sliced meat. Three of the bowls were normal-sized and sat on the top while the fourth was almost as big as the cart and sat on the second shelf. Anders guessed that one was for the fox who was now conversing with Justice about…hair products?

          “So your name is Anders, right?” the teenager asked after he finished handing out bowls. The fox was as delicate with his soup—“ramen” the boy had called it—as he was with his tea pot.

          Anders nodded.

          “Hi Anders!” he thrust out his hand which Anders shook somewhat cautiously. “I’m Naruto Uzimaki, and I’m going to be the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!”

          “Uh, nice to meet you,” Ander stammered as Naruto sat down. “How did you…?”

          “Justice told Kurama and I a bit about you,” Naruto answered.

          Justice nodded. “ **They have told us they sympathize with the mages’ plight and that it is unjust!** ”

          “You do?” Anders asked. Naruto nodded mouth full of ramen. The fox—Kurama—just huffed and went back to talking with Justice about…nail paint? Maker this _had_ to be dream, and a weird one at that. There was no other explanation for all of… _this_. He really hoped that if it was caused by a demon Justice, or one of the others, would save him soon. The dream wasn’t bad—just odd to put it mildly—but he was no less against being possessed now than he had been earlier.  

          Naruto swallowed and said, “Justice told us about some of what mages go through.” His eyes hardened as he looked down at his ramen. “Fighting because you have to—to protect your precious people—that’s one thing. But hurting others for fun, or to make them do what you want. That’s not right.” He looked up at Anders, a sudden fire in his eyes. _Just like the Inquisitor_ Anders thought. She had that same fire whenever she talked about mage or elven or Qunari rights, or reforming the Chantry. “Justice said you want to change things. You want to create peace for everyone.” He smiled, a bright smile filled with joy and fierce determination. “I want that, too, for my world. That’s why I’m never going to stop looking for the answer. And I _will_ become Hokage! And when I do, I’ll never let anyone hurt my village and my precious people ever again, ‘ttebyo!”

          Anders couldn’t help but smile. “I wish you luck.”

          “Right back you!” Another blinding smile so big his eyes became slits.

          After that (and after Naruto showed Anders how to use the “chopsticks” to eat) they spoke, ate ramen and sweets, and drank tea. Their conversation was a strange mix of: small talk; anecdotes; the trading of information on each other’s homes and worlds; equal rights, and ways to achieve peace. It was odd, but it wasn’t the worst conversation Anders had ever had. In fact, talking with Naruto was rather refreshing. Like him and Justice, the sixteen-year-old believed strongly in justice and freedom and was indeed sympathetic to the plight of mages. It was much different than speaking to people in Kirkwall—many of whom completely disagreed with him and refused to budge (such as Sebastian and the Night Captain), needed quite a lot of convincing (such as Fenris) or seemed rather indifferent (such as Aveline). Even many in Skyhold were indifferent or more focused on other matters. He felt his heart lighten the longer they spoke.

           Anders had no idea how long he stayed there before he remembered that he was still very much stuck in the Fade and needed to find a way out. He thought that perhaps Naruto and Kurama could help him and Justice find their way out. But he was hesitant to ask. He still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t a demon-induced dream. If he asked them for assistance, and a demon was in fact creating this scenario, would it try to attack and kill him since its plan to distract and possess him had apparently failed? Would he break its control only to have to fight it in a weakened state? Would he even be able to break its control in the first place, or would it do its best to distract him further? There were so many unknowns—but he knew one thing: sitting there and worrying about it would not get him out of the Fade. He needed to act, and at the moment his most likely way of escape, despite how bad an idea it may prove to be, was to ask Naruto and Kyuubi for assistance.

          “Hey Anders—you okay?” Anders jerked, realizing he had been staring into space for a few minutes as he thought about his predicament.

          “Sorry…I…yes, I’m alright. It’s just…Justice and I are stuck here and we need to find our way back home.” Looking around at the white world with its little lights, he said “You seem to know how to navigate this world, so I was hoping you could help us.”

          Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Kurama beat him to it. **He knows this world because it is not a real place. This is the brats dream. I know not why it involves a tea party, nor why I was dragged into it, but be grateful for it is the only reason you are not all dead; if this were the real world I would have eaten all of you already!**

          Naruto scoffed. “Please; you came here willingly because you like the tea—admit it!”

 **That is a lie!** The fox snapped with a glare.

          “ _Sure_ it is.”

          Kurama growled before looking away pointedly and crossing his arms. Naruto just snickered then turned to Anders and said, “We’d be happy to help you guys get back home!” Kurama snorted. Naruto ignored him.

          “Thank you!”

          Naruto nodded then stood up, motioning to Justice and Anders to do the same. When they were all standing, the table, chairs and other items all disappeared in puff of smoke, though their outfits remained. Anders couldn’t help a small smile at Kurama’s disappointed expression at the disappearance of the tea.     

          Naruto motioned them to follow and started walking into the white. Anders and Justice followed, Kurama standing up and following just behind them. His large footsteps made the ground shake a little, the sound accompanied by the sound of the bell still hanging off his neck.

          They soon reached a part of the world where the white was tinged with a sickly green color. Instead of little multi-colored lights there were black flecks floating in the air, and the little delicate sounds faded into an eerie silence. Naruto put his hands on his hips and said, “This is the edge of my dream. From this point on we’ll have to follow Kurama; I have no idea how to navigate the world outside of here.” He turned to the fox and gave him an expectant look.

          Kurama huffed before stepping over them and disappeared into the green-tinged white. Naruto went through next followed by Anders and Justice. When they emerged on the other side, they found themselves back in the Fade Anders had been in before. For a moment Anders was relieved—they were closer to getting out of here—but that relief was short-lived when he realized he and Justice were still separated. The fox and spirit were also still wearing what they had in the dream.

          “I thought when we left your dream we would go back to how we were before,” he said worriedly. Would he and Justice be separated forever? Anders felt uneasy at the thought.

 **This world likes to latch onto the thoughts and emotions of dreamers—as well as spirits, if the emotion or thought is strong enough.** Kurama growled. **It seems your spirit likes his clothes—and the brat seems to enjoy seeing me in this ridiculous outfit**. Kurama glared at Naruto pointedly. The teenager just scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “You look kina cute, ‘ttebyo?”

          The fox roared, showing off his fangs. **I am Kyuubi no Kitsune! I AM NOT CUTE!**

          While Naruto tried to get the fox to calm down (with little success) Anders looked over at Justice who was…twirling in his dress. Justice liked—very frilly—dresses. Anders was having a hard time wrapping his head around that fact. At least it explained why they hadn’t remerged; it’s not easy to wear a dress when trapped in another’s body as a piece of their soul unless they were wearing one themselves, which Anders was not.

          At least, he didn’t think so. He realized he hadn’t looked to see if his outfit had changed at all. Looking down he was relieved to see he was not wearing a dress. Instead he was in the battle robes he had worn to Adamant Fortress, and his staff was still strapped to his back. If his clothes had changed while in the dream they had disappeared when they left it. _Thank the Maker_ , he thought. He shuddered to think what he may have been wearing.

          He was brought of his thoughts by Naruto shouting, “ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT—I’LL GET RID OF IT, SHEESH!” With a puff of smoke the bows and collar disappeared. A satisfied smile stretched across Kurama’s face, showing off his fangs for a moment before the fox started forward, tails swishing behind him.

          Naruto sighed in relief before motioning the others to follow.

          It wasn’t long before the sound of fighting reached their ears. Anders and Justice both perked up when they heard a familiar voice say, “Die demon!” followed by a loud, inhuman screech.

          “Fenris!” Anders cried before he and Justice rushed forward. They came to the top of a rise, and sure enough there was Fenris fighting a monstrous demon with spider legs sprouting out of its back, along with a horde of smaller demons. With him was: Hawke, Varric, Solas, Alistair, Cole, The Iron Bull and the Inquisitor. Anders was relieved they were all alive and seemed to be holding their own against the demons. He reached for his staff, ready to join the fight, when Naruto vaulted over him straight toward the spider demon.

          “RASENGAN!” he cried as he slammed the thing in the chest with what looked like a spiraling ball of concentrated energy. The demon screamed as its chest was torn asunder by the attack before it faded away into nothing along with the smaller demons. Everyone stopped and stared at him in shocked confusion as he stood up straight and gave them all a huge smile. It was obvious they were torn between being grateful the demon and its minions were gone, and wondering if the teenager wasn’t another threat.

          Fenris was the first to recover as Anders again yelled, “Fenris!” before almost knocking him over with his hug.

          “Anders!” the warrior breathed, relieved to see he was alive. He had feared the Inquisitor’s rift had not caught Anders, leading to the mage’s death. The tight knot in his chest that had accompanied him throughout their trek through the Fade dissipated as he clutched his mage close and breathed in his sent.

          They both looked up when the Iron Bull said, “Shit, Kid! You decimated that thing!” He laughed, impressed.

          Naruto smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was nothin’, ‘ttebyo.” He looked behind him. “Looks like that’s your way out, Anders!” He pointed toward a large rift that sat at the top of a hill.

          “Looks like it,” Anders agreed. “Thank you again.”

          “Yes,” the Inquisitor agreed, stepping forward and offering her hand. “Thank you.” The others agreed, Fenris tightening his hold around Anders and smiling at him. 

          “It was nothing, really!” Naruto replied, still smiling as he shook the Inquisitor’s hand. “See ya!” He waved at the others then made his way over to Kurama. The others tensed at the sight of the massive fox, but relaxed when all it did was snarl at them before walking off with the boy.

          That was when Fenris noticed what looked like Justice no longer merged with Anders, standing off to the side wearing…a frilly dress?

          “Justice…what…?” Fenris stammered, uncertain.

          At Fenris and the others’ baffled expressions as they turned to stare at the spiritt, Anders said, “It’s a long story, which I will happily tell you after we get out of here.”

          “Does that mean you guys are no longer merged?” Varric asked.

          “Only until we get back to the waking world.”

          Fenris just shook his head as he and others silently agreed it was best to just to get back home and let Anders tell his story instead of worrying about the dress-wearing spirit.

          And so the reunited group made their way toward the rift, relieved they were almost home.

          They had only made it a few yards, however, before the ground started shaking violently.

          “What the—?” Hawke was cut off by an ear-shattering screech as an enormous spider crawled down and moved in front of the rift. Anders shook as he stared at it. The thing was even more monstrous and terrifying than the spider demon Naruto had defeated. It dwarfed all of them, countless tentacle-like things hanging from its giant pinchers as its numerous eyes glared at them with a terrible hatred from its armored skull.

 **You thought it would be that easy?** it hissed. Its voice seemed to penetrate their minds and bring forth their deepest, darkest fears. The thing laughed—a terrible sound that shook them to their cores. **You are all going to die here. And once I am through with you, I will enter your world and tear it _asunder_!**

          It reared back, preparing to strike. The group readied themselves for another fight, doing their best to ignore the fear that threatened to overtake them—

**_NIGHTMARE!_ **

          Anders jerked in surprise at Kurama’s enraged roar. He and the others spun around to see the fox standing several yards behind them, glaring at the spider demon with indescribable hatred. His snarl reverberated through the ground, making it shake, his tails swishing through the air so hard they destroyed whatever they touched as his eyes narrowed to hate-filled slits.

 **You!** The spider demon gasped as it actually began to back away—though Anders really didn’t blame it. Between the two, Kurama was much more frightening, especially as the menacing, ominous feeling he had been giving off earlier was back in full force. It was so strong Anders almost thought he could see it in the form of a terrible red energy that rolled off the fox in waves.

 **You tailless WELP! Did you think you would get away with trying to feed off me all those centuries ago?** Kurama snarled, taking a menacing step forward as the spider demon continued to retreat. It appeared to actually be shaking in fear. **I’ll rip you to _SHREDS!_**

          With that, the fox pounced on the spider demon and began to do just that. The demon screeched and struggled as the fox as large as was it tore out huge chunks of its body with his massive jaws, scratched out it many eyes and slashed off its legs and tentacles.

          The group could only stare in terror at the bloody display. Then Naruto was beside Anders saying, “You guys may want to get out here while Kurama’s taking care of that spider thing, ‘ttebyo!”

          Anders shook his head then nodded and yelled at the others to run while they had the chance to escape. They all snapped out of their fear-caused stupor and made their way toward the rift as quickly as they could.

          Anders paused at the rift and looked back at where Naruto was standing, doing his best not to just stare at Kurama as the fox continued to quite literally destroy the spider demon. 

          “What about you?” Anders called.

          Naruto just smiled. “I’m here cause of a dream, remember? I’ll probably just wake up once Kurama’s done here!” He motioned at Anders to go through the rift. “Go on! I’ll be fine!”

          Anders was hesitant to leave—but it was true Naruto was not there physically as they were and so would not need a rift to escape. He nodded and then he went through the rift, Justice close behind.

 

***

 

          With a gasp Anders burst back into the waking world. As the Inquisitor closed the rift, Anders was relieved to find that he and Justice were in fact merged again. Justice seemed almost as happy as he was—they hadn’t really wanted to stay separated—though the spirit did take a moment to mourn the loss of his frilly dress. Anders sighed and figured that he could put up with wearing a frilly dress every once-in-a-while if it would make the spirit happy. Justice gave him the mental version of a delighted smile.

          After the Inquisitor recruited the wardens and the injured and dead were taken care of, everyone prepared to return to Skyhold. Throughout their journey back, Anders could not stop thinking about the blond teenager. He hoped he really was alright.

          The night they returned, Anders dreamed he was in a white world with multi-colored lights that made delicate sounds. Justice was there in a frilly blue dress and silver gauntlets and helmet. Kurama was wearing a pair of pinks bows and collar with a gold bell on it. Naruto was in his black and orange outfit handing out ramen and tea. Anders took both and the two shared big, happy smiles, glad the other was alright. They then fell into an easy conversation that was a mix of: small talk; anecdotes; shared information about each other’s homes and worlds; equal rights, and ways to achieve peace.

          At some point Anders remembered to look down at himself and found that he was wearing a clean, crisp suite, trousers and dress shoes. They were a soft white color with blue trim and ruffled collar and cuffs. Anders had to admit, while it wasn’t the kind of thing he would choose to wear on his own, the outfit wasn’t all that bad.

          All-in-all, it was a good dream.

 


End file.
